Quand le ciel pleure
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Une ombre, un filet d’air, un meurtre, la pluie, un amour dévoilé…HPDM...OS


**Hello Chers lecteurs !**

**Avant de dire quoique ce soit, promettez moi de ne pas vous fâchez ! Hein ! Vous me donnez votre parole ? S'iouplé !**

**Bon, je suspends 'Slytherine-me', pas parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration mais plutôt que j'ai d'autres obligations qui réclament mon attention ! Surtout la fac, qui vient de reprendre, et donc je suis un peu bloquée là-dessus !**

**Je ne dis pas que je n'écrirais rien (la preuve !) mais si je publie se sera des trucs courts, genre OS…**

**Donc voici cette petite fic pour me faire pardonner !**

**Enfin, plus ou moins, j'ai eu envie d'écrire et voilà ce que ça a donné !**

**Pas exactement, le genre dans lequel je tape habituellement mais bon…On commande pas son imagination !**

**Bref, trêve de blabla !**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**°Harrie°**

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule à la fin de la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa ! Et je tiens aussi à mon Ombre Blanche !

**Rating :** K(+) (Nda : Oh God ! C'est pas du M...Les choses changent... nn)

**Petit Résumé : **Hum…Une ombre, un filet d'air, un meurtre, la pluie, un amour dévoilé…HPDM

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour votre soutien ! Surtout mon adorable Yuyoko, ou piyuko-kun…Enfin je me comprends !

**0¤o¤0**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤…Quand le ciel pleure…¤#¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Un ciel orageux surplombe la lande chaotique de Poudlard. _

_La nuit est zébrée de flash de couleurs…Du rouge au vert…_

_Des bruits étouffés…Des cris… Tout un orchestre de voix rythme la scène qui annonce le tournent de l'humanité._

L'Ombre Blanche observe attentivement La Bataille du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

_Une mêlée de corps._

_La violence._

_La souffrance._

_Plus rien ne semble exister pour les combattants, aussi bien du « Bien » que du « Mal ». Seulement l'acharnement pour sauver sa vie…Malgré les idéaux, malgré les origines…_

_Un combat à corps et âmes._

_Un à un les Hommes tombent dans la boue. Tombent…S'enlisent…Toujours plus profondément dans cette démence…Le spectre de la mort vole dans l'air._

_Il est temps de mourir._

_Accepter leur destin, résignés, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix._

_Ce n'est pas du courage que l'on peut voir sur tout ces visages…_

_Cette guerre est une obligation, on ne peut pas y réchapper. _

_La seule question qui est encrée dans tout les regards, dans tout leurs mouvements, c'est 'pourquoi'…_

_A nos genoux, une génération dissoute. Dissoute par la main d'un fou…_

_Une génération plongée dans une atmosphère de terreur. Cette génération qui a perdu tant d'années pour 'rien'…A ne se préoccuper que de survivre et non de vivre…Ces enfants qui ne l'ont jamais été vraiment n'ont vu dans leur courte vie que de la peur, que de la haine…Et surtout la mort…_

_Y a-t-il encore quelque chose qui se reflète dans leurs yeux ? Outre la haine, le désir de vengeance et autres sentiments qui pourrissent l'âme de l'intérieur ?_

L'Ombre Blanche n'avait pas vraiment en sa possession le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi elle existe…Cependant, rien ne l'empêche d'interagir délicatement dans l'Histoire…Faut-il encore qu'elle **_le_** ressente…

_Y a-t-il encore quelque chose à faire pour tout ces Hommes ? Mérite-t-il de vivre dans une paix certaine ? En auront-ils le courage ?_

_Je ne vois plus de courage, plus de volonté…Seulement de la tristesse…Sentiment palpable dans cet air nauséeux…Tristesse pour tout ce gâchis, tout ces morts, tout ce sang, toute cette douleur…_

_Seulement des yeux vides brillants de larmes._

Etonnée la créature, ni du passé ni du futur, trouva sa réponse.

Dans leurs regards…Si opposés mais si semblables…

S'ignorant en apparence mais au fond de leurs cœurs, c'est tout le contraire…

« Etrange mélange, murmura-t-elle. Mais…Définitivement oui… »

Elle avala une grande bouffée d'air froid, le retint quelques secondes et le recracha par la bouche. Un imperceptible vent vert et argent s'éleva alors dans l'air. Il se fraya un chemin rapide dans les méandres du champs de bataille. Trouvant ses deux cibles, le brouillard se sépara en deux petits filets d'air. Il pénétra 'dans' ces deux hommes, au même moment.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils fermèrent, durant un dixième de seconde, les yeux suite à cet étrange phénomène, indépendant de leur volonté…Leur environnement avait été occulté pour cet infime moment.

_De nouveaux des éclairs zébrent les Ténèbres d'une lumière éphémère. Le tonnerre gronde. Pourtant aucune goutte de pluie tombe des gros nuages gris._

_Les deux paires d'yeux se réouvrent…Mais ne se croisent pas…Ils ne se voient pas…Ou tout du moins pas encore…_

_Un nouvel éclat au fond de leurs yeux. _

_**L'espoir.**_

**° °**

**°**

_Le temps est comme suspendu pour l'Elu. Comme cette mélodie tant écouté, s'arrêtant juste avant le final violent…_

_Cette fin qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Ce bras qui amorce, dans une dernière volonté, de se lever. Une épée majestueuse dans son prolongement…Luisante de tant de 'sang-mêlé'…Brisant le silence mortuaire par un léger sifflement…Pour trouver le cœur d'un homme qui avait perdu le sien il y a bien longtemps._

_Un cri déchirant, inhumain…Comme sa personne._

« Tu as accompli ton destin, mon garçon, murmura l'Ombre Blanche. »

Cette dernière tendit les mains vers le ciel noir tout en fermant les yeux, une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes. Après avoir prononcé une incantation dans un dialecte méconnu des Hommes, une fine pluie commença à tomber. La créature réouvrit ses yeux, vides de tout iris et pupille. Elle lança un dernier regard sur la lande. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait son 'travail' le reste ne la concernait pas. L'Ombre Blanche n'est pas à l'origine, ni ne contrôle les faits et gestes des humains. Elle les suit comme une **_ombre_**…C'est tout…ou presque.

Elle sourit malicieusement, et tandis qu'elle s'effaçait peu à peu, **_son_** regard émeraude la trouva…Peut-être étais-ce le hasard…Peut-être pas…

Elle articula finalement un « sois heureux maintenant » et le vent emporta le reste de sa silhouette fantomatique.

La pluie continuait de se déverser sur les survivants, sur les vainqueurs et les vaincus…

Comme le dise les histoires : « le Bien triompha ».

Harry Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand son cri retentit, tout mouvements cessèrent. Les partisans du Lord Noir, se retrouvèrent soudain tous à terre, se tordant de souffrance. On pouvait voir que leurs avant-bras 'marqués' étaient entourés de veloutes de fumées rougeâtres. Quelques instants plus tard, devant les regards interdits 'des autres', ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Toute les personnes présentes n'arrivaient pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Tous semblaient être plongés dans leurs pensées les plus profondes.

Ce moment de recueillement fût briser par le bruit d'une arme tombant sourdement au sol.

Le Survivant se retourna, comme un automate, ses mouvements guidés par une volonté des plus profondes…Comme si elle s'était encrée de manière indélébile dans son être.

Il chercha un instant ce regard.

Il trouva rapidement cet éclat gris, et s'y noya. L'émeraude et l'argent se mélangeant, ne formant plus qu'un…

Harry sentit plus qu'autre chose un sourire naître sur son visage. Ce sourire signe d'une victoire, signe de sa victoire…et peut-être bien d'autres choses encore…Non pas de peut-être,

car son sourire trouva son jumeau sur les lèvres de ce jeune homme blond, aux yeux si particuliers.

Réponse inattendue ? Finalement pas tant que ça…Vous me demanderez probablement pourquoi ? Mais est-ce vraiment la question à se poser ! Toujours connaître la cause de telle ou telle chose…Notre vie ne se résume pas à des causes/conséquences…En fait, c'est à se demander si elle se résume ! La vie, c'est une suite d'aventures. Rien de plus…On les tente ou pas…Si on a peur ? C'est ça votre question ! Eh bien, ma foi, la peur vous empêchera de vivre, tout simplement…

Et leurs visages continuaient leur échange silencieux, malgré l'effervescence qui renaissait autour d'eux. Plus rien ne les préoccupait. Rien sauf l'autre, sous cette pluie étrangement salée…

Le ciel versait toutes les larmes que cette génération s'était empêché de laisser couler…Lavant les visages du sang, de la sueur et de toute l'angoisse liée à cette guerre.

Cette pluie qui était douce, cette pluie qui marquait la fin d'une ère de haine violente…

Mais est-ce que cette eau arrivera-t-elle à nettoyer les âmes de leurs douleurs beaucoup trop vivaces ?

**° °**

**°**

Harry Potter, cet ange d'ombre et de lumière, coupa le lien en levant la tête vers les nuages pluvieux, qui libéraient sans interruption cette eau salée. Il ferma les yeux, les gouttelettes lui faisaient reprendre conscience de son corps, ainsi que de toute la situation. Elles le soulageaient.

Maintenant que la guerre est fini, peut-être pourra-t-il ressentir ce qu'il n'a jamais pu s'offrir…**_Il_** l'a protégé, mais il ne l'a jamais 'touché'…

Son nouveau combat sera d'**_aimer_**…

Vous savez, il n'en est vraiment pas loin…Au sens propre, comme au figuré…

Il suffirait juste qu'il s'approche…Un petit peu…Encore quelques mètres…Et son manque pourrait être comblé…

Ils sont face à face. Une fois de plus les regards se mêlent. Une étincelle brillant de mille feu danse au fond de leurs yeux. C'est vivant, c'est électrique, c'est tout simplement envoûtant.

Leurs visages sont mouillés…Mais est-ce seulement dû à la pluie ?

Un étrange bourdonnement vient envahir leurs oreilles. Ils se retrouvent seuls au monde…

Seuls avec leur désir le plus profond…Certes inavoué, mais tellement visible à ce moment là.

Ils ne voient pas 'tous les autres' s'afférer autour d'eux, capturer les mangemorts inconscients, soigner les combattants…Peu à peu la lande se vide…Leurs amis les laissent s'affronter une dernière fois, ils ont confiance. Ce qui va suivre ne les concerne pas, mais ils disent tout bas qu'ils sont l'espoir, l'espoir de voir le monde sorcier en paix, l'espoir d'une alliance entre deux mondes que tout opposait. Encore une mission…mais qui est sous leur bénédiction.

Un pouce effleure une lèvre. Leurs souffles se précipitent légèrement. Le stress ? Plutôt cette envie suffocante de toucher l'autre. Toutes les barrières sont maintenant tombés.

Avec précipitation non feinte, leurs bouches se soudent violemment. Rien d'autre ne compte plus à ce moment que l'autre…C'est chaud, c'est humide, c'est brusque mais c'est ce dont ils ont besoin.

Un Choc… 

Les dents s'entrechoquent, l'envie brûlante de goûter l'autre dans son intimité, de partager un espace avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui.

Les langues s'engagent dans une autre bataille…Mais aucune ne sera perdante, elles savourent ce qui leur est offert, comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Elles apprécient, de faibles gémissements en sont la preuve.

Les deux hommes s'écartent légèrement, tremblant de tout leurs membres. Ils tremblent mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas de froid ou de peur…mais de passion.

Leur sang palpite dans leurs veines, comme s'ils étaient en manque. En manque depuis bien trop longtemps…

La pluie rafraîchissant leurs joues brûlantes, tombe de plus en plus fort. Leurs vêtements collent à leurs peaux.

Les mains s'égarent, cherchant un endroit où se raccrocher…Finalement, dans un accord silencieux, elles s'enlacent fermement.

Il est temps de redescendre sur terre…

_Il est temps de redescendre sur terre…_

_C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère._

_Quand le ciel pleure,_

_Ecoute ton cœur._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Bon, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Et encore plus sachant que je ne suis pas très présente niveau publication !**

**J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésiter à publier ce OS ! Car c'est trop…ou plutôt pas assez…enfin vous voyez huhu ! **

**Vos avis?**

**Bisous à vous tous!**

**° Harrie °**


End file.
